


Just Once

by drarryiscannon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Feels, M/M, Male Slash, oh Salazar the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryiscannon/pseuds/drarryiscannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco messes up big time. Like, he really did it this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> *toot toot* all aboard the feel train

"Just once."

Harry froze and tried to ignore the churning in his gut, the icy tendrils snaking their way around his heart and clenching tightly.

"Draco why, I don't-I don't understand, I thought we were-we were okay, I thought things were fine." Harry choked out, vision blurring as his eyes filled with tears.

Draco frowned and reached out for him, but Harry stepped back and started shaking violently.

"I-I thought we were doing _better _, I thought you stopped lying, D-Draco, I thought you l-loved me." he said frantically.__

__Draco paled and Harry noticed his pale, slender fingers begin to shake, he saw the tear roll slowly out of his grey eyes._ _

__"I do love you, Harry" the blond whispered._ _

__"No! No you fucking don't, you _don't _and if you did you wouldn't have went and bloody fucked Pansy! What the fuck, Draco? What if I just went and shagged Ginny? How the fuck would you feel?" Harry sobbed loudly, quivering all over and wishing the pain in his chest would just go away.___ _

____Draco choked back sobs of his own as he shook his head._ _ _ _

____"Please, Harry I-I just wasn't, I don't know, but it didn't mean anything, she was just there-"_ _ _ _

____"Just there? She was just _there _and so you fucked her? It didn't mean anything? Did we mean anything? Or was it just another one of your bloody games, Draco? Am I just another one of your fucking charity cases? Just because I fucking died and came back doesn't mean I need your pity, Mr. Death Eater."___ _ _ _

______Draco paled and whined, clutching his heart._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Harry stop. Stop. Please, please Harry, you know how you get when you're upset."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry cried even harder and pushed Draco away from him when the taller man came closer to him and tried to hold him in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't you f-fucking touch me, not when you touched her." Harry spat._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco cried silently._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't pity you, Harry. I love you, Harry please, please forgive me, please you're the only thing I have left! Please Harry for Merlin's sake, please just say something!" Draco said shakily, wiping his tears away and trying to breathe, even though his heart was being ripped out of his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______He knelt by Harry, who was sobbing into the floor and shaking fiercely. Draco could feel his magic vibrating angrily and was almost afraid to touch him. He reached out cautiously and began carding his hands through Harry's wild locks, trying to calm the man down._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm so sorry." he said._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry just cried and clutched at Draco's shirt, trying to hold on to the biggest piece of himself that he never wanted to lose._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Just once, right?" Harry asked, almost so quiet Draco didn't hear him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco blinked and was silent for a few minutes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes."_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
